marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xarus (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lord of Vampires | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Death of Dracula Vol 1 1 | Death = X-Men Vol 3 6 | HistoryText = Xarus is the son of Dracula. Angry with humanity encroaching into vampire territory, and unhappy with his father's leadership, Xarus created a secret alliance with the leaders of various vampire sects (Claw Sect (warriors), Charniputra Sect, Mystikos Sect (business), Nosferatu Sect, Atlantean Sect (A race of Atlantean vampires), Moksha Sect (seers) and Siren Sect (seductresses)) to overthrow his father. He accomplishes this at a centennial meeting of all the vampires. He and his allies drive stakes into Dracula and cut off his head. His allies in Mystikos invented devices which can the frequencies of light that are harmful to Vampires. Xarus decided to use this devices to create a new, more dominant place in the world for vampires. He gives these devices to his allies so they can stage a raid on Kreiger Sect's fortress, eliminating their senior leadership. He has the Claw Sect not declare itself for him, so it can hang back and be contacted by any would-be traitors seeking an alliance, like his brother Janus and the peaceful Anchorite Sect. After an attempted betrayal by the Siren Sect, he curiously allows their leader, Alyssa to live and keep serving him. The Siren Sect leader then betrays him again and slips Janus one of the light-deflecting pendants, enabling him to escape after the Claw Sect had betrayed him to Xarus. Surrounded by a small army of vampires wearing the light-deflecting pendant, Xarus is declared Lord of the Vampires. Xarus then set his eyes on world domination. To ensure his take-over-the-world scheme, Xarus planned on converting all mutants in San Francisco into vampires. The first part of his plan hinged on first infecting Jubilee, in order to lure in her fellow X-Men. The first to catch the bait was Wolverine, who was quickly converted with no apparent resistance from his healing factor. Xarus' apparent harassment of mutantkind drew notice from Cyclops, who directly contacted him. Xarus attempted to entice Cyclops to join forces, reasoning that both their kind have been scorned by humanity. Cyclops flat out refused, exactly the response Xarus was looking for as he mobilized his forces to assault Utopia. However, the X-Men and Atlanteans were prepared, as they revealed that Wolverines, healing factor was turned off before it could be turned back on to reverse vampirism. Before Xarus' eyes, his entire taskforce was decimated. Though he lacked time to properly arrange another strike, Xarus was determined to triumph over the X-Men. Just then, Dracula returns, having been resurrected by the X-Men. Xarus attempted to rally his allies to stand against his father once again but found no support, forcing him to fight alone. Dracula then returned the favor by ripping of Xarus' head. | Powers = Xarus is a Vampire, with the associated strengths and weaknesses. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Xarus possesses a pendant containing a device which bends certain frequencies of light around him, letting him stand in broad daylight without being burned. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dracula Family